


死亡骑士

by dashpoad



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashpoad/pseuds/dashpoad
Summary: 金凝雀负责追查连环杀人犯“死亡骑士”已经八个月了直到这天，她遇到了这个俊美男子所有过往的秘密，都随着他浮现出来。





	1. 第一章

金凝雀睁开了眼睛，她是被电话铃声吵醒的。

“喂？”被迫醒来了金凝雀发出了一声浓浓的鼻音，透着一股不满的情绪，她扭头看了看床头电子闹钟——

老天，这是星期六的五点钟，外头天还没亮呢。

“你还睡什么？！”那头传来暴躁的声音，金凝雀顿时额头一阵冷汗，处了警长陈仲那个暴躁的老头子还有谁会对着她这样大吼大叫？“快滚到宇钱国际的103号来，又出事了！”

金凝雀呻吟一声，催促着自己爬起来。

大冬天摸黑赶到富人住宅区实在是让人有些无语，她勉强睁开惺忪睡眼，恨不得用火柴棍把双眼顶开。镜子里的女人有一头柔亮的黑色长发，素白而无一丝瑕疵的脸，未施粉黛便已能夺人眼球。

她虽然是重案组警员，却也吸引了一堆狂蜂浪蝶，不过她却从四年前和卫东分手开始就单身到了现在，熟识她的人都以为她还对那个天之骄子恋恋不舍，熬到如今却成了一个大龄剩女。二十八岁的年纪说大在这个不夜之城也算不得奇葩，但也绝对称不上十分年轻了。

身为她上司的陈仲也急过一段时间，纷纷介绍起自己认识的优质男，企业高管，律师，海归精英，可是她都有本事把人全部糊弄过去。随后甚至有传言道，金凝雀的性取向有问题。久而久之，周围的人也就随她去了。

金凝雀开车赶到宇钱国际的时候才五点半，原本静谧的富人区，如今却像被无形而浓烈的黑暗给撕裂。

并非是晚间平静得甚至发苦的黑暗，而是可怖森冷，一点一滴无声渗入心头的暗色。仿佛是魔鬼的爪牙，带着蚀骨的寒意，扯断了深埋在这里的某种契约。

103号别墅已经被封了起来，重案组的人几乎都到场了。所幸别墅区建筑离得较远，又有花草树木相隔，围观的人还不算太多。

金凝雀挤过了几个低声议论的老头老太身边，弯腰穿过封条，来到了别墅里头。

陈仲正在和一个高个子男人做交涉。金凝雀四处打量着别墅，木质地板，欧式装修，方桌上放着水晶杯和从荷兰空运过来的郁金香，还有一瓶价值不菲的红酒，据说价值高达十万以上。地面用线画出了人形，显示着尸体倒地的状态。

陈仲注意到了金凝雀，连忙道：“你过来，这是昨夜和死者待在一起的傅时凯先生。”

“死者是——”金凝雀抬起眼，蓦然看到了那个高个子男人的脸，一刹那，所有的表情都僵硬在了脸上。

眼前的男人也望着她呆住了。

他的模样必然是出类拔萃的，黑色的短发，分明的轮廓，还有线条极好的嘴唇，这整张脸，是令人过目不忘的深刻。只是双眼较为浮肿，眼下有深深的青黑色。

金凝雀脸色煞白，嘴唇也哆嗦了一下。

傅时凯面容也有些发青，沉默半晌，才低声道：“金小姐，你好。”

听到他的声音，她才回过神来，大脑轰鸣中连自己的声音都微微变调：“叫我金警官吧。”

陈仲有些诧异地望了一下两人的反应，最终却也没多问什么：“傅时凯先生再次简要说一下昨晚经过吧。”

“昨夜我和孙子荣十二点回到别墅，然后我就进了自己的房间，洗澡睡觉了。”傅时凯深深望了她一眼，“凌晨一点中的时候我听到楼下有声音，我下楼看，孙子荣还没睡着，坐在椅子上喝酒，我们聊了几句，之后我又接着回房间睡觉了。凌晨四点半我就醒来睡不着，本来想开车出去转转——结果就看到了孙子荣倒在地上。”

“受害者孙子荣是在凌晨两点半到三点之间遇害，致命伤口是颈部动脉被割断。”陈仲补充道。

“尸体已经运回警局了吗？”

陈仲点点头：“交给法医了，主要是还有一点——你看这个。”

“什么？”金凝雀结果证物袋，里面装着一张牌。

沾着血的古怪的牌，上面画着一个骑马的黑铠甲骑士，手高举着镰刀，刀口在月光下散发着冰冷的寒意。

“死亡骑士。”陈仲压低了声音，仿佛怕是惊扰到了这场粘稠而诡异的噩梦，“又出来了。”

金凝雀挑了挑眉：“我觉得一切都还不能确定，牌能伪造，而且傅时凯的说辞太过牵强，这里面的事还无法解释清楚。”

陈仲有些烦躁地看了看手表：“这是十二月的第一个，八个月了，每月都会有人遇害，身边放着这样一张牌，找不到任何关于凶手的线索，我们重案组都快成了笑话。”

金凝雀紧紧抿着嘴，她抬起脸，发现那个叫傅时凯的男人还在盯着她。这个男人灼热的视线仿佛要将她的整张脸剜穿一般。看到她的目光逼视，他又将头扭了过去，故意避开与她目光交汇。

“年底必须破案！”陈仲剑眉倒竖，发狠般道，“这该死的的装神弄鬼的家伙，居然有美国电影公司听说居然想要将死亡骑士拍成电影，塑造成继开膛手杰克和十二宫杀手之后的第三代举世闻名的杀人魔！”

金凝雀满脸狂汗：“这也太夸张了吧。”

“催促民众对一个精神病杀手的崇拜之情，荒唐至极！”陈仲越说越气恼，咬牙切齿的模样仿佛恨不得啖其肉饮其血，这主要功归于对警局挑衅无比的死亡骑士牌以及一月必杀一人从不失手的疯狂事实。

但除了这些点，令死亡骑士获得如此盛大名声的原因还有一个，那就是他所杀皆为罪犯。

这些人不只是罪犯，更是拥有一手遮天能力能够逃脱法律制裁的权贵。比如这孙子荣，凭借上层人士的直系亲属的身份，还未致而立便已身价破亿，胡作非为，偷税漏税大搞垄断，直接致使在次贷危机下S城无数中小企业破产，数万员工破产，企业家跳楼。

前段时间法院送出传票，审理孙子荣商业罪行，却又被上头的人强行压了下来。之后孙子荣愈发在S城无法无天。

死亡骑士所残忍谋杀的人，全都是这样危害社会的败类蛀虫。

即使在论坛贴吧讨论这位行走在正义与邪恶边缘的杀人魔会被秒删禁言，网民们却依旧对讨论他的事迹乐此不彼。甚至有人还列出了一份长长的名单，大多是贪污受贿身犯种种恶行的官员，说是献给死亡骑士的参考目标人物。

八个月来，S城总是笼罩在一片令人心慌的阴霾之中，虽然平时都假装无事，但是总有什么无形的东西在人群中生根发芽，挠得人心里直痒痒。

金凝雀叹了口气，警长先生已经为这死亡骑士恼火多时，每天都有人逃不过他的重骂。他是两年前从北方调到S市负责重案组的，两年来立功接受表彰无数次，碰了个如此钉子算是头回。金凝雀则是一年半前从地方的小县城调来的，开始只给了整理文档的闲职，后来倒升得越来越快，颇得陈仲赏识。

不是没人嘀咕过她以美色上位，但是在看她徒手制服三个抢劫银行的凶恶暴徒——那时还不是工作日，三个持刀的恶徒进了银行，恰巧遇到了在那里穿着便衣办理业务的金凝雀。还未等警察赶到，歹徒们已经被她捆成了一团。之后她还带头破获了S市毒品交易案，富翁幼子绑架案——她简直就是重案组最耀眼的新星，一个传奇。

有人甚至想偷偷调查她的过去，但是被告知那是受到上头保护的资料，需要最高权限才能查阅。于是所有人都只知道她没有父母，只有散落在全国各地的零星几个从不往来的远方表亲。

也许，真是什么受到保护的重要人物吧。

所有人都这样想着。

金凝雀将傅时凯带进了警局的审讯室，里头还有个刚从警校毕业的小伙子给他做笔录。

她坐在傅时凯对面，两人隔了张桌子，头顶吊灯光线并不明朗，两人淹没在一片昏暗之中。仿佛也因此蔓延了些许无形情愫，若有若无得悄悄刺探着彼此。

金凝雀低头翻着资料，俯首间尽是一片美好，几缕长发垂落在白皙的颈间，傅时凯几欲想替她将那不停俏皮晃动的乱发整理好，最后却生生压下冲动。

“傅先生实在是令人诧异，”金凝雀忽然抬头，撞上了眼前俊美男子的目光，“凌晨四点多钟就起床，恰巧发现孙子荣的尸体……看来您也睡得不安稳，又怎么没听到楼下的动静？”

“我也不知道。”傅时凯似乎是觉得有些难堪，别过脸道，“子荣被杀的时候，我真的睡得很熟。”

“你和孙子荣什么时候认识的？关系到底如何？你为什么会留宿在他家中？”

“我和他大学就认识了，一直保持联系。昨天下午我刚从英国回来……是他来接机，然后我就先住在他家里准备倒完时差再回去。”

“你们回宇钱国际之前是在哪里的？做了什么事？”

“我们一起吃过饭后就去了——”傅时凯顿了顿，似乎有些迟疑，“金隆会所，回他家前一直待在哪里。”

金凝雀张了张嘴，刚要问些具体细节，审讯室的门忽然被粗暴的撞开，从外走出来一群穿着军装的男人，最后进来的是一个老人，即使头发花白也掩盖不住那锐利如同鹰隼的眸子。

老人板着脸，充满不怒自威的气魄。

“傅首长，”陈仲扯着嘴皮笑道，“人就在这里了。”

傅时凯失魂落魄地望着来人，慢慢站起来道：“爷爷……”

“混账东西。”老头子哼了一声，转头猛然瞧见了金凝雀，似乎惊诧得瞳孔放大了一瞬，不过很快又恢复了正常。

“诸位辛苦了。”老人中气十足道，“我就先把这不孝孙领回去教训，先前给你们添麻烦了。”

那原本还在做笔录的愣头青小伙下意识道：“哎哎，那个笔录还没——”

陈仲狠狠瞪了他一眼，年轻人反应过来，讷讷闭了嘴。

而那劳什子首长理都没理众人，直接呼呼啦啦领着一帮人马扬长而去。

陈仲苦笑一声：“这位傅仁杰可是出了名的护短厉害。”

金凝雀不置可否地耸了耸肩，低头看桌上的傅时凯的资料。

——著名的S市混世魔王，出生高干家庭，十三岁在街头无证驾驶跑车被拘留，十四岁将班上的英语老师肚子搞大，十五岁街头飙车，撞死一路人，十九岁这个平时不怎么去上课的二世祖突然以“超常的无与伦比的水平极其天才”地考上了S市排名顶尖的重点大学。

傅时凯喜欢玩女人是出了名的，和孙子荣正巧凑成了一对，两人甚至经常为了抢同一个女人打架。直到四年前，傅时凯被家里人踢去了英国。

“……真是个麻烦的人。”

金凝雀手抚着额头，良久，发出了一声嗤笑。


	2. 第二章

十二月中旬的天气越发糟糕，雾霾和其他什么不知名的东西终日笼罩着S城，挥散不去，这座城市显得愈发阴沉而令人窒息，与此同时，一个更加让人震惊的消息散了开来。

傅时凯失踪了。

他失踪得很没来由，只是说出门一下，便再也没有回来。S城警察全城搜索，却始终没有找到关于他的任何线索，他就这样凭空消失了。

傅仁杰因为爱孙出事而震怒异常，焦虑之下突然中风被送进了医院，老人醒来后，说的第一句话便是“给我把金凝雀找来”。

本来还在全力调查傅时凯和孙子荣案件的金凝雀马不停蹄地赶到了医院，她的头发一丝不苟地盘起，素净的脸上挂着滴水不漏的温和笑容，虽然用她自己的话说“这两天忙得仿佛是被烤焦的蚂蚁”，但从外表看，丝毫没有慌乱的感觉。

“傅首长。”金凝雀在医护人员的带领下来到病房，她推开门，便看到那个老人仿佛垂死之鸦，费力地半睁着眼睛，望着她。

“都出去吧。”傅仁杰喘息着说。

人都退出屋外后，傅仁杰忽然眼睛暴睁，虽然身体极度虚弱，却还是颤抖着手，想抓住她。

“您别急，有什么话慢慢说，”金凝雀倾身上前，握住了他的手，“我听着。”

傅仁杰急促地喘息着：“你……你……你把傅时凯——怎么了——你把他——”

“傅先生，您在说什么啊？”金凝雀抽搐出着嘴角，暗自觉得这老头子简直不可理喻，“您放心，我们会找到傅时凯先生的，他只是人不见了而已，说不定也是心情不好什么的，过几天就会回来。”

“你做的——是你做的，是你在报复——”

金凝雀轻轻拍着老人的背，她皱起了眉，似乎十分不明白他为何如此激动。

“傅首长，您听说过那个‘死亡骑士’吗？”

“死亡骑士？”傅仁杰沉默了好一会儿才平静下来，嘶哑着声音道，“……那个装神弄鬼的家伙？”

“我们在您孙子的房间里发现了这个。”金凝雀将皮包打开，拿出证物袋，里面装着一个信封，一张纸，和一个卡片。

信封上只有收信人地址，收信人名字是傅时凯，纸上用剪报上的字组成一句话——“我知道的做了什么”，而卡片更是十分明显，上面是举着镰刀的骷髅骑士。

——死亡骑士。

金凝雀道：“这是在傅时凯先生的卧室里发现的。”

“我的孙子……他只是犯了一点错，”傅仁杰闭上了眼睛喃喃道，“谁都有少年轻狂的时候，谁都有犯错的时候，他的内心……这些年来也在受着煎熬，他应该有……被原谅的机会。”

“他一直都有这个机会。”金凝雀慢慢抚平了老人的情绪，“四年前不是调查清楚了吗，那件事与傅时凯先生无关，犯人已经落网，我对傅家为我们的家庭境遇主持公道一直心怀感激。”

老人的双眼一眨不眨地凝视着金凝雀，随后有些迟疑地问道：“您的家里人现在怎么样了？”

“父亲一直在瑞士疗养，我也每年春节都会去那里探望他，他的身体已经恢复了，我想他可能会再去教一两年书。”金凝雀笑道。

“既然你的生活恢复了正常，我也就放心了。”傅仁杰低声道，“人都是要往前看的，傅时凯从前不懂事，惹了很多麻烦，但是他现在已经变了。”

金凝雀注视着他，渐渐地眸子里浮现了眸中异样的情绪，莫名带着一点嘲弄，她的声音轻得仿佛能被风一吹而散：“您真相信人会改变吗？”

老人猛然咳嗽起来：“你说什么？”

她连忙转身，倒了杯温水给他，傅仁杰还在不停咳嗽，金凝雀扶起他，动作轻柔地拍着他的背，把水递给他。

老人喝下了水，接着扭头瞪着她：“你刚刚……说什么？”

“我说，我相信人们会改变，”金凝雀道，“我相信傅时凯也是，所以我们会全力追查死亡骑士，傅时凯说不定并没有出事。”

从医院里出来，已是中午，金凝雀整理好傅时凯的档案，肚子已经饿得直抗议了，她走出办公室，在街上没走几步突然发现一辆黑色私家车停在了自己面前。

车窗降下，露出一张年轻的脸，小麦色健康的皮肤，眉目俊朗，他探出了头，笑着问：“您是金警官吧？”

金凝雀摘下黑色的耳麦，一脸抱歉地望着他，表示自己没有听清楚他的话：“什么？”

“我叫杜晋臣，住在宇钱国际。”男人开始自我介绍起来，“我在103号别墅附近看到过你。”  
  
金凝雀下意识地挠了挠脑袋：“呃，您好，杜先生。”她实在对眼前这个男人没有印象，不过看他的车牌还有宇钱国际那种地方，可能有什么有身份的人。  
  
他是来爆什么料的吗？关于孙子荣或者傅时凯？  
  
金凝雀想了想，最终还是不确定道：“那个……如果有关于被害者孙子荣和傅时凯的线索，可以去警局大楼第三层东南角找一个姓张的警官，他负责这个案子的笔录。”  
  
“……不是这样。”杜晋臣的脸红了红，有些尴尬地张了张嘴，最后仿佛下定决心道，“我正好有空，如果你也刚好没吃过午饭，可不可以——”  
  
她原本茫然地表情突然明白了过来：“抱歉，我下午还要上班。”  
  
“只是一起吃个饭，我也在这附近工作，午饭没有人陪——就当顺便吧。”杜晋臣似乎不肯放弃。  
  
金凝雀最终还是笑着摇了摇头：“等案子结束再说吧，抱歉，我现在真的很忙。”  
  
又是一个被她的模样吸引的人，金凝雀在S市工作两年来没少遇见过，其中不乏精英或是富家子弟，就算被拒绝也锲而不舍，金凝雀被追史都可以出一本传记了，送花摆满办公室，街头拦人撒泼，甚至直接闯到办公室欲行不轨最后被她用一招擒拿撂倒的也不见怪，只是她拒绝得淡定又理直气壮。  
  
她是为了工作可以“鞠躬尽瘁死而后已”的女人，没有人可以阻挡她一心扑在案情上的心情，虽然这么说，却始终有人贼心不死，被追的最高纪录是一个比她还小三岁的富二代，在纠缠了一年后，那小子头痛不已的父母终于把他弄去了国外。  
  
所以关于她对初恋卫东还恋恋不忘或者她喜欢女人的传言一直都没有断过。  
  
金凝雀草草吃过午饭回到办公室的时候，意外的发现了一个不速之客。  
  
那是个妆容精致的女人，三十多岁，戴着无框眼镜，端坐在她的办公室里。她的五官很漂亮，穿着价格不菲的套裙，右手食指靠着左手手背，一点一点的，安静地等着主人的到来。  
  
“你怎么有空来这里。”金凝雀给她倒了杯水，一屁股坐在椅子上。  
  
女人仔细地打量着她，半晌，轻启朱唇，声音柔和而低沉：“我很担心你。”  
  
“是傅首长让你来的吧。”金凝雀翻了个大大的白眼，“我的情况你四年前就明白了，所以也没有什么可说的。赵月，傅时凯的事与我无关。”  
  
名叫赵月的女人不急不缓地呷了一口水，低头的模样犹如高雅的天鹅：“傅首长今早就让人通知我来S城重新为你做精神鉴定，虽然半个小时前有告诉他取消鉴定了，但我还是决定来看一看你。”  
  
金凝雀眯着眼看她，好一会儿才道：“是以心理医生的身份还是以朋友的身份？”  
  
“当然是朋友了。”赵月耸耸肩，“你放心，我今晚就出城了，只是在临走前看看你过得怎么样。”  
  
金凝雀懒洋洋地歪在椅子上：“如你所见，这日子没法更好了。”  
  
“那就好，我本来还担心你会适应不了回到S城的生活。”  
  
“如果担心，这两年为什么不来看我？”  
  
赵月面容上浮现了一丝不易察觉的尴尬，但是她很快忽略了心头一闪而过的愧疚感，拙劣地转移了话题：“对了，你还在服用三氟丙嗪吗？”  
  
“一年前就停用了。”  
  
赵月还是有些不放心，她想了想，道：“虽然两年前的精神检测显示你已经恢复正常，但我个人认为，悖德型人格障碍并不是那么容易能治愈的。”  
  
“所以你想再次把我关进禁闭室，电击治疗？”金凝雀翘起嘴角，托着下巴，一脸无辜地望着她，语气淡淡的，带着玩笑的意味。  
  
赵月长叹一口气，伸出手，想握住她的手：“我是你的朋友。”  
  
“我知道，你是为了我好。”她无所谓地笑了笑，抬眼望着对面冷静而从容的女人，赵月与傅家颇有渊源，她的父亲是傅首长的副官，而这位心理医生，也曾是三辅医院的主任，在与其出轨的富豪丈夫离婚，分得巨额财产后便辞了工作，“傅首长的话能让你出山可真是难得，你若有空，不如晚上和我一起吃个饭吧。”  
  
“不了，从这里开车回家还要三个小时的车程。”赵月摇头婉拒，“我还要早点回去。”  
  
“好吧，我也不能强留你。”金凝雀平静地说，“回去路上小心点。”  
  
“我知道你这几年一定不容易，母亲和孪生妹妹相继猝然离世，还有一个在疗养院的父亲……”赵月望着她，目光中带着怜悯，“如果有什么困难，随时打电话找我。”  
  
“我知道，谢谢你。”  
  
赵月点点头，转身朝外走去。  
  
金凝雀却在她踏出办公室的那一刻轻声道：“有一件事没有告诉你，我的父亲……他早在一年多以前，就已经死在了疗养院。”


	3. 第三章

赵月一直记得四年前她刚认识金凝雀的场景。  
  
那个女孩面色惨白，如木偶般坐在桌子前，她的双手紧紧交握着，眼底下有浓浓的黑眼圈，阴沉的目光，显示着她的疲惫与厌倦。  
  
“好好看着她，别让她出来再给傅时凯惹麻烦。”这是傅仁杰首长的原话。  
  
那个女孩蜷缩在一起的模样丝毫不像在外面传说中的那样可怕——027部队突击队员，多次参与海外人质解救行动，侦查和反侦察能力一流，实际对战中也丝毫不输给同队的强壮男人，她还拥有小型飞机驾驶执照，曾经协助内战中的L国政府运输军用物资。  
  
金家两姐妹，金凝雀和金敏柔，完全两个不一样的类型。  
  
不同于金凝雀十六岁参军，金敏柔则是一个舞蹈演员，多次在国际比赛中获得奖项，相比于姐姐，她更加锋芒毕露，也更加受追捧，四年前还有个家境很不错的未婚夫。

四年前的事赵月并没有打听得很具体，很多消息都被傅首长强行压了下来，傅仁杰当时也因为四处托人摆平那件事而一夜白头。

金家人状告傅时凯的案子在S市高层引发了多方关注，而“知名舞蹈演员”金敏柔在被性|侵丑闻轰炸两个月后吞下了一整盒安眠药自杀身亡，一个星期后，其被停职的教授母亲突发心脏病去世。最后案件“水落石出”，金敏柔是在酒吧喝醉后被另一个人强|暴，与傅时凯并没有关系，而金家控告傅时凯，仅仅因为他们想敲诈傅家人一大笔钱，毕竟傅时凯也曾经追求过金敏柔。

媒体将金家人形容成一群为了钱不择手段的跳梁小丑，而金凝雀因为检测出精神有问题被开除军籍。

赵月给她做过多次精神鉴定，除了刚开始的一次表现出了一点反社会人格的倾向，之后均是十分正常。虽然傅首长悄悄托人让她一直监视着金凝雀，尽量延长金凝雀住院时间，但因为当时丑闻性质恶劣，傅首长之后也一直被人打压排挤，所以最后也没再过问金凝雀的情况。

在长时间接触金凝雀后，赵月发现自己很难不去同情这个女孩。

她从来不谈及自己的家庭，大部分时候都是笑着的，甚至会主动照顾医院里一些生活不能自理的病人，她陪老人下棋，给患上自闭症的孩子唱歌，所有人都很喜欢她。在三辅医院度过两年后，赵月终于熬不过良心的折磨，批准金凝雀出院。

之后她只打听过金凝雀的消息一次，别人告诉她，金凝雀去参加了招警考试，似乎是通过了。

再次见面时，已是两年后的今天，金凝雀已是在S市拥有一间小型办公室的刑事科警官。

回过神来的时候，赵月敲开了金凝雀家的门，金凝雀的家是在市郊的一座别墅，看见门外局促站着的女人，她似乎有些吃惊。

天已经黑透了，金凝雀边让她进门，便问道：“你怎么突然来了，不是说要回去的吗？”

“临时决定过来看看你。”赵月穿过院子，来到玄关前，换上拖鞋。

“吃过晚饭了吗？”

“吃过了。”说完后，赵月觉得有些无言，不安地望着金凝雀。

客厅的电视上播放着自然纪录片，狮子奔跑着，浑身肌肉爆发，咬住了斑马的脖子，斑马挣扎着发出嘶鸣，然而生命却还是一点点流逝。

镜头并未回避血腥镜头，狮子撕开了斑马的脖子，一片血肉模糊中却带着让人肾上腺素激增的兴奋。

金凝雀在厨房给她倒了杯水：“要放点茶叶吗？”

“不用了，晚上喝茶会睡不着。”赵月的视线一刻都没离开过金凝雀，“这是你以前的房子吗？”

沙发旁的墙壁上挂着全家福，父亲，母亲，还有两个十多岁的女孩，那时的金凝雀是短发，而金敏柔则扎着马尾辫，两个女孩长得很像，笑容灿烂而美丽，全家福旁边是满墙的的奖状。

“敏柔和我小时候都十分争强好胜，她从来不愿输给我，在家里是这样，学校里也是如此。”金凝雀手指拂过照片，淡淡地回忆着，“有段时间……我因为参军的问题和父母闹翻，敏柔比我们还要焦急，想方设法让我们和好，她如果还活着，现在可能都有两个宝宝了。”

赵月喝了一口水，心脏忽然跳得厉害。

“所以你应该知道，如果不想让我回忆起那些事，”金凝雀耸耸肩，坐在沙发上调整好了姿势，然后拿起遥控器换了个台，“我们以后都没有联系的必要，我回到这里是为了重新开始。”

“对不起……对不起，”赵月终是忍不住猛地握住了她的手，“……真的十分抱歉。”

咚——

不知从哪里传来了一声敲击声，模糊却突兀，不知为何让人莫名心惊。

“什么声音？”赵月狐疑地回头，发现什么都没有，“你刚刚听到那个声音了吗？”

金凝雀愣了愣：“什么？”

“……没事。”赵月摇了摇头，不再去多想。

电视机被调到了某个频道，正播放着当红偶像剧，女孩漂亮而优秀，有一个青梅竹马的男友，然而在谈婚论嫁的时候，另一个有权有势的男人看上了她，为了追求到女孩，男人用尽了一切手段，真是当下最火的虐身虐心类型。

金凝雀笑眯眯地看着屏幕上的男主强硬地攥着女主的手腕不让她走，女主虽然红了眼圈，神情却已明显动摇。金凝雀看得十分投入：“这就是现实与虚构的差距，一开始敏柔告诉我的时候，我们谁也没有当成一回事。”

“犯人不是傅时凯。”赵月有些心虚地低下了头。

“那天晚上我收到了她的求救短信。”金凝雀走到打开冰箱，拿出一罐啤酒，“你要不要？”

“白开水就够了。”

她用脚把冰箱门踢回原位，一手打开拉环，然后重新坐到沙发上：“……在那之前，敏柔已经被人跟踪了一个多月，傅时凯曾经打电话威胁过她。赵月姐，你真的相信人是会改变的吗？”

“我听说傅时凯在国外很本分，没有再惹过事。”

金凝雀不置可否，她大口将啤酒喝完，然后拿着空罐子做了一个抛投的姿势，啤酒罐很准地被扔到了三米开外的垃圾桶里。

赵月忽然觉得有点不舒服，也许是因为傅仁杰和傅时凯的面容又在她的记忆中清晰了起来，也许是眼前这个女子平静淡定得让人意外——毕竟她看过法庭的录像，金凝雀在傅时凯被宣布无罪释放的时候突然发起疯来，她披头散发，尖叫声嘶力竭，那种仇恨狂躁如同野兽的眼神，赵月根本无法忘记。

就在她胡思乱想的时候，门铃响了。

“我去看看，也许是修水管的，”金凝雀站了起来，“那该死的水管已经坏了两天了。”

她裹紧外套，穿过庭院，打开大门。门外站着一个穿着风衣的男人。

——竟然是中午才打发走的杜晋臣。

“杜先生。”金凝雀双臂环胸，丝毫没有让他进屋的意思。

“我听说你住在附近。”男人的面容上有一丝惊喜，“只是碰巧看看你是否在这里，你现在一个人在家？”

“大晚上的突然拜访一个单身的独居女人，杜先生难道不觉得有些不妥？”她面无表情地注视着他，语气冰冷而带着嘲讽的意味。

杜晋臣脸色涨红：“抱歉，我并不是有意唐突。”

金凝雀却噗嗤一声笑了起来，似乎是觉得他这番尴尬惭愧的模样分外有趣：“杜先生有什么事吗？”

“我就是顺道来看看。”他小心翼翼道，“不知不觉就走到这里了。”

她蓦然大笑起来，笑得前仰后合几乎喘不过气：“我遇到过的搭讪方式都比你高明多了。”

杜晋臣说不出话来，他只是直直地盯着她，目光渐渐迷离。

“如果你想的话，我们明天说不定可以一起吃个饭什么的。”金凝雀倚着墙壁，歪着脑袋。

与此同时的客厅里，赵月四处张望打量着这栋房子，这是幢三层别墅，一楼有客厅，卫生间，厨房和书房，二楼是卧室，三楼是阁楼，看上去没有什么特别的。

——咚。

又是一声响动。

赵月茫然地环顾四周。

“碰碰。”  
略显急促的两声，好像是从客厅旁的书房里传来的。赵月走进书房，映入眼帘的是一个书架，从地板到天花板，堆满了书和黑胶片。靠窗的桌子上乱七八糟对着许多文件，像是很长时间没整理过了。

赵月抬起头，外面是院子，破旧的秋千矗立在昏黄的灯光下，显得孤独而诡异，被风吹得晃动了两下，生锈的铁链发出嘶哑粗粝声音，仿佛是痛苦的呻|吟。

——咚。

她仔细听，那模糊的声音，隐隐恍若从书架后面传来。

“有……有人吗？”赵月结结巴巴地开口道。

没有人答应，那诡异的声音却消失了。赵月却仍是觉得不对劲，她翻了翻架上的一摞书，不知碰到了什么，书架忽然向一旁缓缓移动。

她目瞪口呆地看到一个能容纳一人通过的洞口出现在眼前，里面是最深沉的黑暗，无法视物，好奇心驱使她走了进去，她伸手在墙上摸索了一番，终于摸到了开关。

啪的一声，灯光大亮，房间里的一切都浮现在了眼前。

墙上挂着几把枪和刀具，其他地方——这个不足十平方米的逼仄空间里，贴满了照片。男人的，女人的，与人见面，在台上演讲，绝大多数都是偷拍来的，有的人脸上被红色记号笔画了一个叉，那张脸她在报纸上看过，一个月前才被杀害的银行家。墙壁角落左侧专门有一小块区域贴着十几张照片，她认识上面的人，是傅仁杰和傅时凯。

“天啊。”

惊惧中，赵月下意识地后退，却不小心撞到了身后的桌子。随着一声哗然，桌上的东西掉了下来，散落了一地。

那是上百张牌，所有牌都是同一幅图画——穿着黑色铠甲骑于马背上的骷髅骑士，挥舞着镰刀在月光下散发着骇人的光芒。

砰！

这下声音清晰了起来，赵月将耳朵凑到墙上，突然里面一声捶击让她失声尖叫起来。

里面的人似乎意识到了什么，捶打得更加疯狂。

“逃出去。”这是她一片空白的脑海里唯一能反应的，她感觉自己腿在发软，踉踉跄跄走出暗室，却发现金凝雀已经抱着胳膊好整以暇地在等她出来了。

“知道傅时凯为什么没有呼救么？”金凝雀微笑着理了理鬓角的头发。

赵月大口大口地喘息着，眩晕的感觉如潮水涌入她的大脑，连站着都要扶墙，一定是哪里出了问题，一定是……她骤然想起不久前喝下的那杯水。

“因为他叫得太厉害了，我从来没发现一个男人能发出那么尖锐的声音。”金凝雀有些无奈地摇了摇头，“我只能给他做一个……小小的，割掉声带的手术，手术成功得不可思议。”

金凝雀慢慢走近了她，赵月想尖叫，声音卡在了喉咙里，双腿也仿佛被钉在了地上，动弹不得。金凝雀修长白皙的手慢慢划过她的脸，她的笑容愈发动人。

“这已经是第三天了，你觉得他能撑到什么时候呢？被黑暗吞没，在狭窄的墙里……第三天，或许就是一个奇迹了。”她的手指仿佛情人般温柔地抚摸着赵月的面颊，“你能熬过多久？”

“求你……求求你……”哀求的声音颤抖得不成样子。

仿佛应和着她恐惧得变了色的声音，墙里头的人开始急促而剧烈地敲打起来，一如她的心跳，然而这阵疯狂过去后，不知是绝望地放弃了还是如何，一切重归于死寂。

“嘘——嘘——”金凝雀一把捂住赵月欲哭喊的嘴，她的声音在她耳边沉沉响起，带着蛊惑的味道，“睡吧，睡下去就都结束了。”

赵月的意识越发昏沉不清。

金凝雀抱着她滑倒在地的身子，语速缓慢，带着催人入眠的魔力：“当年的事情犯人不只是傅时凯，还有孙子荣……我跟踪了他整整一年。今天这个日子，我已经等了四年。可是最让人伤心的是，这个值得庆贺的日子，我却只能找你倾诉，你知道吗，下面就该轮到傅仁杰了，我在他的水里放了足够的环氧化苯并芘，最迟一个月会致癌……三个月后，我会出现在他的葬礼上，献上我的哀悼，但那时候却没有人与我一起分享那份快乐了，所以我决定将日期提前一点，赵月，我真的很开心，这么多年来，再也没有比今天更加让人欣喜的了。你感觉到了吗？你听见了吗……我知道你再也醒不过来了，睡吧，一切都结束了。”

她低下了头，一个吻轻轻落在女人光洁的额头上，她的脸上带着温柔醉人的微笑，脸庞泛着浅浅的蔷薇色，美好仿佛天使。


End file.
